The Martyr
by Rocky Water
Summary: HiE. On Earth, Karthus didn't believe in religion, until a year ago. When he almost willingly loses his life for what he believes in, the moon, the moon goddess saves him and brings him to Equestria. I literally suck hard at sums, so just read it :P Rated M for future chapters. Karthus is from a medieval time, for all of you that can't get that from swords and Armour.
1. Chapter 1

The Martyr

Chapter one: "The moon will save me.. But if not, I die today."

Karthus stared into the eyes of his captors. And they stared back. There eyes, full of anger and hate.

"Renounce your crap about the moon!" A man dressed in a yellow gown and wearing a cape with a sun on it.

"Never. I will never renounce my alliegence to the moon, and bow to the sun. All you are, is a cult that is scared of the dark. The moon has power, and the moon is kind. The sun burns you, while the moon welcomes you." Karthus was silenced by a punch to the face. He spat out blood, right at them, but they dodged.

"Then you will die.." A man named Jayce said. He lifted his Mallet of the Sun. "The moon is nothing but a worthless floating pile of rock. The only light it gives off, is the leftovers from the sun. Do you have any last words?" His green eyes were darkened with hatred. This fool named Karthus caused them alot of trouble, and men, because he didn't believe in the sun. He would of rather froze in the night, starved of the warmth of the sun. This fool didn't deserve to live...

Karthus said, in an even and calm voice. "I have nothing to say to you."

Jayce growled. "Why are you so calm? No one is coming for your rescue!"

Karthus smiled. "The moon will save me.. But if not, I die today."

Jayce lost it. He swung his hammer, full speed and full power towards Karthus' head. But his hammer didn't connect with anything. He ended up throwing it and it flying out of the castle window. Jayce yelled in horror as the Mallet of the Sun dropped into the water.

Karthus slowly opened his eyes. He didn't die.. But why? He looked around. He was in some sort of throne room, and it was night. He quickly checked himself. His cloak was still around him, and his armoured hood was on his head. His black leather gloves where still on his hands. His light iron armour, that was black as night, was still covering most of his body. His black iron boots that had a small horn growing off of the end of the boots. They were iron and black as well, and shaped to look like a unicorns. Karthus didn't see anyone around, so he sat there to try and collect his thoughts.

A year ago, he began having dreams of a black alicorn, with a tiara that had a cressent moon on it. After a long thought process, he determined she must be the goddess of the moon. It was the first sign of a real god or goddess he had encountered, so he took on the moon as his guide, and the mysterious alicorn his goddesss. Since then, he had obtained his equipment and tought himself the elements of magic. It was hard, and painful, but it was worth it in the end. He had become a soldier of the night. His armour was enchanted to be able to hide him in the shadows. His hood was enchanted to where in any kind of light, if it is pulled over his head enough, will hide his head from view.

Three months ago, when he heard about sun worshippers gaining power and terrorising citizens because they wouldn't accept their sun as their god. Karthus gathered his weapons and went forward into the night, to end their tyrany. He only had normal weapons, as he had not found any weapons of the night, and refused to use any other special swords. He fought and sabotaged the sun worshippers for three months, untill that day when he was ambushed.

He then pondered about what happened. He scratched his bearded chin in thought. He closed his eyes as he saw the hammer being brung down, then the air temperature changed. He opened his eyes, and he was still in a castle, it was just, different.

He heared a door open behind him. He quickly spun around to see two armoured ponys, dressed in fancy black and darkblue, with... Bat wings? Yeah, bat wings. As they entered, inbetween them was... The pony in his dreams. It was the moon goddess. He quickly straightened his posture, put his right fist to the ground, and kneeled. He put his left arm across his left knee and lowered his head. He heard the door close.

The goddess chuckled. "Rise, Sir Karthus."

He slowly stood up, though still keeping his head bowed slightly.

The alicorn walked over to her throne and sat down, with her gaurds on either side of her. "Karthus, you have been worshipping me and the moon. I understand you reason, but I am of another world. You must of realized this, because I am not a human."

Karthus said, "I thought of that. But it didn't matter to me. You know why? Because you were real, either way."

The alicorn smiled. "Good answer."

Karthus asked, "Could I possibly have your name?"

"My name is Princess Luna." Luna said.

"And, if it's not to much to ask, but.. where am I?"

"You are in my world. The world of Equestria." Luna replyed.

Equestria... "Could you please explain that in better detail?" He asked.

"Of course." Luna said. "The citizens here are ponies. There is no humans in this world. It is populated by, to name the most civilized and inteligent beings, pegasi, unicorns, and earth ponies. There is also Griffins, and the list can go on."

Karthus took in this information. "But then.."

Luna nodded. "You are the only human in this land."

"Then what will become of me?" Karthus asked.

"You are, I believe, trustworthy to live in this land. I can use you in my personal forces and court, but I believe you should become known in this land and you should get to know this land. So, I want you to go to a village I have picked out, called Ponyville. Meet some ponies, find work for yourself, and such, untill I have sorted out everything I need to, to welcome you into my court. I will allow you to keep everything you have now, as long as you don't use any of it for any evil purposes."

Karthus bowed again. "As you wish. I will go to this, Ponyville, and stay there untill you send for me, even if it takes a decade or two. And you have my word I will only use any violence for good, not for evil."

Luna smiled. "Good. Now close your eyes. I will make your journey there a little easier, and teleport you most of the way."

Karthus closed his eyes like he was commanded to. He felt his body begin to warm up, untill it turned cold again. He opened his eyes, and he was in a forest.

End of Chapter One. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Martyr: Chapter Two: A warm welcome...?  
-

Karthus wandered through the forest. As the sun was rising, he thought he could see buildings through the treeline. He cautiously approached. He made sure his weapons were positioned for easily unsheathing, incase worse comes to worse. He pulled his hoof over his eyes, so the magic would hide his face. He slowly began to walk out of the trees. He paused, and stared at the residents. They were, in fact, colourful horses. Erh, ponies. He tryed to get used to it so he wouldn't stare and be really awkward. Oh, and with the fact there were unicorns, he could very well be destroyed by them if he messed up.

He slowly walked up beside a building and into view. Ponies stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Who, or what, are you?" A purple unicorn asked.

"My name is Karthus. I am a human." He said, calmly.

"A human? What is a human? Where did you get those weapons, why is there moons on them, why do you have metal horns on your boots, why are you here?" The unicorn asked in a quick pace.

Karthus sighed. "A human is related to monkeys. I got them with money. I put moons on them because Luna is my goddess. Because they are weapons. I'm here to find somewhere to rest." He said, just as quickly.

Ponies started to gather around him, and crowded him. Most of them looked hostile.

Karthus narrowed his eyes. "Do not crowd me." He said, aggitated.

The ponies continued crowding around him.

Karthus was about to unsheath his weapons when the purple unicorn used her magic to teleport him, and her, to what looked like to be a library. Karthus took his hands away from his weapons.

The unicorn motioned him to have a seat.

Karthus went and sat down, preparing himself to be bombarded with questions.

The unicorn sat across from him on a chair. She just stared for a minute, trying to see his face. When she couldn't, she gave up and said, "My name is Twilight Sparkle."

Karthus nodded. "My name is Karthus Williams. But please, never use my last name."

Twilight nodded. "Now, what were you talking about Princess Luna for? Where did you meet her, and where... Did you come from?" She asked. She knew this creature was obviously inteligent and had weapons, and didn't want to be rude.

Karthus sighed slightly. "I come from a.. Planet called Earth. Have you heard of it?"

Twilight shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Well, it can be a good or a bad place, depending on your view of life and where you are. That is why I have defenses. There is many relgions and beliefs there, but they are all shams, lies, and fakes. I didn't believe in any of them, untill I dreamed of Luna. From then on, I looked to the moon as my religious guide, and Luna as my goddess."

Twilight took a moment to take in this information. "But how did you get to Equestria, from this.. Earth?"

"Well, I don't know. I was in the middle of fighting my own personal war against suppressionists that worshiped the sun. I was caught and about to be executed. They told me to renounce my love of the moon and I would live, but I said no. I was about to be killed, then suddenly I appeared in Lunas castle. I guess she saved me and brought me to this world. I'm still trying to figure this all out myself. And why am I telling you this?" He said the last part mostly to himself.

Twilight didn't have an answer, so she just thought about what he said. This.. Earth, sounded horrible.

Karthus continued talking to himself. "Probably because I'm all alone and I need a friend in this world to teach me about how not to get myself killed and so I don't starve on the streets..."

Twilight said. "Well... What kind of connection do you have with the Princess now?"

Karthus looked back to Twilight. "Wha? Oh, she wants me to try and live a normal life for a while, and then she wants me to join her in her court, probably as some knight or something."

Twilight nodded. "Then, because I am friends with Princess Luna, and her sister Princess Celestia, who is co-ruler of this land and the goddess of the sun, incase you didn't know, I shall let you stay here, for a while at least, if you want to I mean, you don't have to, but you can if you want."

Karthus was silent for a while before saying, "You talk alot, do you know that?"

Twilight was stunned. "Uh..?"

Karthus smiled at her reaction. "I will take up your hospitality, at least for a while."

Twilight smiled, then frowned. "Uhm, what does your species eat?"

Karthus shrugged. "Meat, fruit, grains, vegitables, dairy, anything like that."

"Meat?" Twilight asked, shocked.

Karthus nodded. "Yes, I am an ombnivore."

Twilight said slowly, "We don't have any meat around here, but we have the rest..."

Karthus didn't want to be rude and assume they eat raw hay and such, but he had to say it. "But I don't eat like grass, flowers, hay, and such."

Twilight nodded. "Okay, I have an idea on what I can feed you, I just hope you don't eat to much."

Karthus laughed. "I can live off of a slice a bread a day if I have to, so don't worry about that."

Twilight was about to say something, but paused. She then said, curiously. "Why can't I see your face?"

Karthus paused a second, before answering. "My hood is enchanted because I don't want anyone to see my face, and don't ask because I wont lower my hood."

Twilight stared at where his head should be. She was really curious now. "Alright... Well, you can just rest here if you want, there is drinks in the kitchen, as well as food... I got to go do some stuff, and warn my friends about you, so they don't come to the wrong conclusions if they come over unexpectedly..." She slowly walked towards the door. Before she walked out of it she turned around and said, "Please don't damage any books or anything, okay?"

Karthus said, "I'll try my hardest not to."

Twilight closed the door behind her and trotted off.

Karthus explored his surroundings. He was definatly in a crossbreed of a house and a library. He didn't know how to read, though, so it was all gibberish to him. The runes that formed words were slightly different than what he was used to looking at, so he guessed even if he could he wouldn't of been able to read this writing. He resumed sitting on the couch and relaxed. He was going to just do nothing untill night. He would then send his prayers to the moon, and hope Luna would answer him. He needed a little guidence, he didn't know what to do...

End of chapter two.  
Authors Note: This chapter felt sloppy to me. I couldn't figure out a good way for the introductions to his new surroundings and ponies to happen. I'm sorry about that. 


	3. Chapter 3: Updated

The Martyr: Chapter three: Prayers. (This is more of a .5 chapter, small but good.)  
-

Karthus looked out the window. It was getting dark, and Twilight still has not returned. Karthus was getting bored and he was out of ideas on what to do. So he just sat there and waited... And waited... Waited... Did I mention waited? Well he waited. Get the point? If not, he waited. You annoyed yet? He was.

Eventually it got dark enough for the stars to come out, and the moon began to rise. Karthus decided to ask Luna what he should do. He walked outside and to an out of the way and view place near the library. He knelt down and put his hand on his heart. He said, "My goddess, Luna, I need your advice. I don't know what to do, I don't know what there IS to do, and ponies are not taking kindly to me. The only pony to show me kindness is a mare named Twilight Sparkle." Karthus waited in silence for about ten minutes.

Luna's voice echoed in his head. "Karthus, for now, you should just focus on making some friends. I can send you down some bits soon, for you to pay your own way. I want you to learn at least the basics about life here. Every saterday I want you to visit me, and we can talk more then. I will teleport you to me, every Saturday night. Take care, Karthus."

"Thank you, and you as well." Karthus said politely. He stood up and, somewhat pleased, walked back to the library. Right as he got there and walked in and sat down, Twilight came back. She seemed really tired, so he would hold off his questions tomorrow.

Twilight looked at him. "How are you doing?" She asked.

Karthus smiled and replied. "I'm doing good, thanks for asking. How was your day?"

Twilight sighed. "Tiring, but good.. I'm going to bed, uh, you can sleep on the couch, or something.. Or do you want me to find a spare bed or..?"

Karthus was slightly shocked. No one on Earth was this kind. "The couch is fine, thank you Miss Sparkle."

Twilight nodded and walked up the stairs and to her room.

Karthus layed down on the couch. He sighed contently. "First day in Equestria and I haven't been murdered yet, so I'd say this is better than Earth..." He slowly fell asleep.

*Noon the next day.*

Karthus and Twilight were sitting on Twilight's couch, waiting for her friends to come over. She wanted him to meet them. "They shouldn't be to much longer." Twilight said.

Karthus just shrugged. "Alright."

After waiting another hour, Karthus said, "I think they forgot or they are to afraid to come."

Twilight sighed. "I guess so... I'm sorry Karthus."

"It's alright, Twilight." Karthus said. He stood up and looked out the window. "Actually, where is everyone? There is no one outside."

"What?" Twilight asked. She got up and looked outside. "Hmm.. You're right, there is nopony out there at all.. I'll go look." She walked out the door and looked around. She gave him a confused look and walked down the street.

Karthus sighed and sat down again. He waited for ten minutes then thought, "Now where did Twilight go?" He stood up and walked to the window again. "I can't see her... Where did they all go?" Karthus walked to the door and walked out and looked around. The town was silent...


	4. Chapter 4

The Martyr: Chapter four: "Truesight barrage!"  
Warning: This chapter contains gore.  
Please note: The idea for Karthus' healing powers are from Grevin Hades. Please go read his story Inner Chaos and tell him I sent you.  
-

Karthus walked down the road in the direction Twilight went. He looked around and saw nothing. There was no one around. No noise at all besides the occasional electronic. He saw a large building, and guessed it was the town hall. He walked towards it. Certianly, there would be SOMEONE in there. He walked up the steps on knocked on the door. No answer. Nothing. He slowly pushed the door open. He saw and heard no one, the place was empty. "Hello!?" He yelled. His voice echoed in the halls, but no answer. He was seriously confused. He walked down a hall and opened a large door, and what he saw took his breath away..

In the large hall was a great portion of Ponyvilles population all being held down and tied up by glowing ropes of different colours. One pony, who was cyan and had a rainbow main and tail, was being held down in the center of the room. The ponys stomach was bloody, and a differing pony, a pure dark blue unicorn, was slowly scraping a knife across it. There were more unicorns around those two, unchained and grinning. When Karthus barged in, they all turned there heads and looked at him. "Who and what in the fuck are you?" One pony asked.

"The question is, who are you." Karthus said, crouching into a fighting stance and unsheathing his weapons.

"We are of the new Lunar Republic, taking revenge on worshippers of Celestia!" They all said.

Karthus said, "Liars. Luna would never order such a thing."

The blue one grinned. "Because she is to chicken to, so we, her loyal servants, are helping her."

"She is no chicken, and you are frauds. You have insulted my goddess, and did evil in her name, and you shall pay."

"What are you going to do, give us papercuts with those pathetic weapons of yours?" A green unicorn asked. All of there horns glowed and a powerful barrier was put up around them.

Karthus closed his eyes and prayed quickly for Lunas help. After a few seconds, he felt an increase in strength. He opened his eyes and said. "Surrender now, or face me."

"I think we shall face you." The overconfident ponies said.

Karthus threw his weapons into the air. A black bow formed in his hands. "Truesight Barrage!" He yelled. He released a glowing arrow at the barrier. The arrow shot right at the weakest spot, shattering the barrier. The arrow flew straight and true, and hit a pony square in the left eye. The brown and grey pony fell to the ground. Blood squirting in massive amounts out of its eye.

The remaining six ponies launched magic bolts at Karthus.

Karthus grabbed his weapons out of thin air. Spinning wildly, he slashed all six bolts. The bolts disapeared doing no harm, though his weapons had burn marks now. Karthus jumped forward and yelled, "Thunder strike!" He stabbed the ground, and the powers were knocked over. The ground shook violently, as the air was torn apart by the sound of thunder. Karthus stood up and pulled his hidden dagger from the folds of his cloak. He said, "Shatter Reborn!" The blade ripped into pieces. The shards flew towards, and into the faces of three of the unicorns. There faces got torn up. Skin hung off in flaps and flood gushed everywhere. The shards came back and formed on the handle again, clean and good as new. He sheathed the dagger again and turned to the last three. "Surrender, and you will be spared."

The dark blue one said, "I submit.." She had a broken leg and could not fight any longer.

The green pony and a light blue pony stood up. "Death for the new beginning!" They both said. They charged at him.

Karthus swung his fist, shattering ones skull, as he dodged the other. As the light blue was passed him, he kicked his foot out and sliced the light blue ones gut open with his boot. The unicorns guts spilled out all over the floor. Karthus watched as all the chains disapeared and the Ponyvillians were free. Most of them cryed and hugged eachother, but some crowded around the rain maned pony. Twilight was one of them. He walked over. "I'm guessing this is Rainbow Dash?" He asked.

Twilight said, "Yes, but we need to get her to the hospital, she's losing so much blood!" She was panicking.

Karthus swore silently to himself. "Wait." He crouched down over the mare. He held up one hand and muttered, "Reverse." His hand glowed white, and it shone onto Rainbows wound. Suddenly, the wounds began to disapear untill they were all gone.

Rainbow opened her eyes and groaned.

"Rainbow, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah.. I think." Rainbow said sitting up. "Hey, whats up with him?" She asked, pointing to Karthus.

Karthus was crouched over holding his gut. Blood was running out of his armour and flowing over his hands. He fell over and went unconcious.

"Dear Celestia, we must get him to Doctor Whooves!" A mare named Rarity yelled.

Karthus could feel himself being carried, but he was numb, and could see nothing. He zoned out and stopped feeling altogether...

End of Chapter four notes: I was asked this. Alright. I get my ideas from League of Legends. Truesight Barrage is Ezreals ultamite, and yes I get the name "Karthus" from the mage I play in ranked. I use these names only because I like them, and not because I am unoriginal.  
I understand these could be longer, but I must adress that: Would you rather read a seven thousand word chapter once every week and a half, or a thousand word chapter about every one or two days? I get annoyed with waiting a month for a new chapter sometimes, when no one updates anything for weeks on my alerts, so I'm trying not to annoy myself :P. And I mention again, props and good wishes out to Grevin Hades, say hello and review his story for me, he is a very talented writer.


	5. Chapter 5

The Martyr: Chapter five: "What... What ARE you?"  
-

Karthus slowly awoke. He could feel himself laying on a comfy, soft bed. He sighed softly and relaxed. Then, with an afterthought, tensed up. He wasn't in his Armour. He rose a hand to his cheek and found that his cloak wasn't on. He opened his eyes slowly. He was in a room that was mostly white, surrounded by some sort of contraption. There was lights coming off of some of the machine. His stomach was wrapped up in some sort of thick white fabric. He then looked to the side, and stared into the eyes of six mares, sitting on a bench. They were staring at him in surprise. They didn't say anything, and didn't move, they just stared. Karthus said, "Where is my cloak?"

A stallion walked into the room. "Ah, you are awake."

Karthus looked at him and the stallion froze. Karthus covered his eyes and said, "Where is my cloak!?"

The stallion slowly got the cloak and passed it over to him.

Karthus wrapped the cloak around his body and covered his head with it, making his face disappear. He opened his eyes again.

"What... What is with your eyes..?" Twilight asked, softly.

"Nothing." Karthus grumbled. He got up and walked over to his Armour, which he spotted lying in a pile on the floor.

"But.. I read up on humans... Your eyes... What... What ARE you?" Twilight asked, a little afraid.

"I am human damn it!" Karthus yelled. He quickly fastened his gloves and legs on.

"Humans eyes are not red, and do not change to blue and green and back to red again..." Twilight said.

Karthus finished putting his Armour on. He had enough of people calling him a demon because of his eyes. It was not his fault they were like that. "That is why I wear this hood, so I don't get bitched at! You look at me, and think me a hairless ape no doubt, and you look at my eyes, and think me a freak. How do you think I look of you? I have not once stared and asked why you have a picture on your flank, have I? No, I don't." He turned to the stallion. "Who are you?"

"My.. My name is Doctor Whooves.. I stitched you up and.. Yeah.." The doctor was shaking. He didn't know anything about Karthus, anything. He didn't know if Karthus would hurt him or not.

"I thank you, then." Karthus said. He walked out the door and down the hall, his metal boots clanking on the wooden floor.

"Karthus, wait!" Twilight said. She got up and walked to the door, and watched him go.

"Just let him go, he is a strange creature anyway." Applejack said.

"Yeah.." Rainbow said.

"Girls!" Rarity said. "He saved your life Rainbow, you should be ashamed!"

"Whatever." Rainbow muttered.

Twilight frowned. "The princesses are not going to be happy about this..."

Pinkie had a big frown on her face, and her hair was straight. "Poor Karthus..." She said.

Fluttershy agreed with Pinkie.

Karthus walked down the streets of Ponyville. He wasn't accepted here, so he would not stay here. He didn't need to be stared at and made fun of. He failed his goddess. He wasn't worth her trouble. He walked off into the woods.

The mane six walked out of the hospital. Applejack and Rainbow walked off, receiving evil glares from the other four.

Twilight said, "I'm going to go find him. He might get himself in trouble, and it's our fault."

Fluttershy said. "Well, I need to go change the bandages on a badger... If it's alright with you, I'm going to go do that..."

Twilight nodded. "You can do that Fluttershy. Pinkie? Rarity? Will you help?"

They both nodded.

Fluttershy flew off. "Bye girls, I hope you find him."  
-

Twilight slumped against a tree. "We searched all of Ponyville and no sign of him.."

Pinkie said. "What if he went off into the Wayless Wood?"

Rarity said. "Or worse... Everfree Forest?"

Twilight groaned. "Not the Everfree..."

Pinkie said. "We have to go look, if he did go in there he'll get himself killed!"

Twilight nodded. "You're right Pinkie..

Rarity said. "While you're in the Everfree, I'll go look in Wayless." She smiled innocently.

Twilight face hoofed. "Oh alright Rarity..." Twilight and Pinkie walked towards the Everfree, while Rarity hopped on a wagon and payed the stallions to take her to the Wayless Woods.

Karthus, after walking for ten minutes, stopped and punched a tree. He leaned against it, with his head on his arm. He was shaking. His emotions and thoughts were jumbled and confused.

"Karthus." A female voice said, behind him.

Karthus turned around and saw Luna. He quickly bowed.

"Rise, Karthus." Luna said.

Karthus did as he was told.

"What are you doing out here all alone? I could feel your sadness from my castle." Luna asked.

Karthus sighed and told her everything that had happened.

Luna listened without saying anything. When he was finished, she said. "They were lying, I would never order anyone to do such a thing. So you fought them all by yourself, and you saved one of the Elements?"

Karthus didn't know what that last part was supposed to mean, but he said yes anyway.

Luna pulled him into a hug. She knew some would say knights were supposed to be toughened warriors, but Luna believed if you didn't have a proper heart, you were not fit to be strong. "Calm down Karthus, because driving yourself mad wont help anything."

Karthus felt safe in her embrace, and forced himself to calm down.

"There.. Now, I know they were rude, but I am positive they didn't mean any harm.. Well, at least Twilight didn't." Luna said.

"I've always been a sociopath, why do you want me to make friends?" Karthus asked.

Luna let go of him. "Because, not having friends is what drove me to depression a thousand years ago."

"Ah.." Karthus said. "I understand, then."

"Twilight and Pinkie are in this very forest, looking for you right now." Luna said. "Go to them. Do not be mad at them, be happy they looked for you."

"As you wish." Karthus said. He didn't think he needed friends, nor want friends, but he wouldn't disobey Luna without trying first. He turned and walked off back towards Ponyville. He would try, one last time. One last time...

Authors note: I know this chapter may seem rushed, but it was meant to be. Karthus had just woken up after losing blood and received that kind of greeting, he wasn't very stable and in the right mind. Everything seemed rushed to him, so I wrote it so it would seem rushed to everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

The Martyr: Chapter six: Making friends is easy... Right?  
Authors note: For some reason Fan Fiction wont let me use the symbol I use to separate things. I'm sorry for probably the massive confusing that goes on, and I'll try to get around to editing all of the chapters and fixing it.  
...

Karthus felt calmer then he was before. He realized he got worked up over nothing, and felt like a fool. He heard hoof steps in the distance.

"Karthus?" Twilight called out.

Karthus made sure his hood was hiding his face before stepping out of the bush. "I'm here."

Twilight and Pinkie jumped a little. "Karthus, we're so sorry." Twilight said, getting right to the point. "It just startled us and.."

Karthus cut her off. "It's alright Twilight, just please, let us not talk about it."

Pinkie said, "As long as you are not mad at us."

"Deal." Karthus said, holding out a hand.

Pinkie shook his hand. "Deal!" Her hair was more puffy and she felt happy again.

Twilight smiled and said. "Let's get back to Ponyville, before it gets dark."

"Good idea." Karthus said.

Karthus was silent for a minute before asking, "So, who is Celestia?"

Twilight replied, "She is Princess Luna's sister. They co-rule Equestria. Princess Celestia is the sun goddess, while Princess Luna is the moon goddess."

Karthus nodded. "Ah, alright. Thanks for clearing that up."

Twilight nodded. "No problem."

"John is in LOVE with Princess Luna." Pinkie said randomly.

"What?" Karthus and Twilight said at the same time.

Pinkie smiled. "Nothing."

They were silent the rest of the trip, mostly because Twilight and Karthus were confused.

When they arrived back at Ponyville, Applejack and Rainbow were sitting on a bench, talking and eating.

Pinkie said, "I need to go, I'll be back later!" She was instantly gone.

Karthus looked around. "Where did sh-"

"Don't question it." Twilight said, chuckling.

"Alrighty then." Karthus replied in a confused tone.

"Hey AJ, RD!" Twilight called to them.

They looked over at them. "Hey Twilight." Rainbow said.

"I need to go make sure Spike isn't eating out the fridge, so could you keep Karthus company for a minute?" Twilight asked them.

"I guess..." Rainbow said.

Twilight smiled at them then ran off in the direction of the library.

Karthus walked over to a bench some distance away from the two mares. Karthus only saw them twice and so far they haven't said one nice thing to him. They sat in silence for a while, until.

Applejack asked, "Do you want an apple, Karthus?"

Karthus shook his head. "No thank you."

AJ shrugged. "Okay then."

Karthus said after a few more minutes of silence, "Why do you all have pictures on your flanks?"

Applejack said, "They represent our talents. Mine are apples, and I am talented at farming apples."

Karthus nodded. Weird, but made sense.. He thinks. "What is your talent, Rainbow?"

Rainbow shrugged. "Whats it to you?"

Karthus blinked. "Uh.. Was just curious."

Rainbow said, "Curiosity is what gets you in trouble."

Karthus thought, 'Okay then, SOMEBODY is in a bad mood.' "Well, then Applejack, what is it you do to with the apples you, uh, farm?" Karthus said.

"Stuff." Applejack said.

Karthus sighed. He stood up and said, "I don't know what you two have against me, but you are behaving like children. I did nothing but help you since I came here, and you are rude to me. I get that if you're suspicious of me, but that doesn't call for being such a bitch." When all he recieved was glares, he said, "Next time your life is in danger, don't expect me to risk my neck for you." He turned and began walking off.

Applejack and Rainbow looked at each other. "Karthus?" Rainbow said.

Karthus turned. "What?"

Rainbow sighed. "Thank you for saving me."

Karthus turned and walked out of sight.

Applejack sighed. "He's right, we shouldn't of been so rude to him.."

Rainbow said, "I don't know the guy, why should I be friendly with him?"

Applejack said, "I know, I was thinking the same thing.. But maybe we should of been a little nicer and there might of been a chance we would like him.."

Rainbow groaned. "AJ, the last thing I need is to be friends with a strong, handsome male of any species. I really, really don't need to chance falling for him."

Applejack laughed. "Sugar cube, that is no excuse. Who knows, maybe you would make a cute couple."

Rainbow pushed AJ. "Oh shut up, I don't like him and I probably never will."

Applejack sighed. "I know, I'm just saying maybe we should give him a chance to be our friend. He did save your life after all."

Rainbow sighed. "Oh all right. One chance."  
...

Pinkie found Twilight again. "Hey Twilight, Rarity thinks we should have a small get together and we can all make friends and get to know Karthus. What do you think?"

Twilight said, "I don't know Pinkie, it might put him on the spot and he seems to not like being on the spot."

Pinkie thought for a moment. "What do you think, SciFiMisc?" She asked.

Twilight blinked. "Who?"

"Oh, a person reading this story." Pinkie said, smiling.

"Story? Wha?" Twilight was seriously confused. "What are you talking about?"

Pinkie said, "I think we should, but I want your opinion." She was looking at thin air.

"What ARE you doing?" Twilight asked.

"Oh nothing, just breaking the fourth wall." Pinkie said, bouncing away.

Twilight slowly shook her head. "What is with that pony..." She mumbled. She walked off to find Rainbow, Applejack, and Karthus. She decided not to question Pinkie, and to just ignore it.


	7. Chapter 7 RIP Jordan

The Martyr: Chapter Seven: "What is the point of life, if all it does is cause you pain?"

Authors note, please read;

We lost a great writer, and a great brony recently. His name was Jordan Veliz. He was the author of A Soldiers Honour.

We were long awaiting his fourth chapter. When it came out, we were happy. That ended quickly. We read Zezima having a flashback. When the flashback was over, a short one, an authors note appeared on my screen.

That authors note haunts my sleep.

Jordans brother, Thomas, uploaded what of chapter four was written. Along with the worlds, Zezima was dead.

Zezima died in a car accident. He suffered head trauma.

These were his last words...:

Well, I...I never thought it would end in this sort of way. I mean, I never thought I'd actually die before finishing my story, but of course, sometimes things just...happen for a reason. Oh well. I will sincerely miss all of you, at , and of course, my family and friends.

Sigh...oh well. Nick, (Nerdpony) I wish you luck on all of your future stories, and good luck on that book you started. Supahbrony300, good luck at the training, although I wish I could've gone there with you, then I might still be alive.

...and everypony else, I wish you all good luck on all of your future projects, whether they be romantic, mysterious, horrifying...whatever. Good luck to you all.

I leave my brother, Tom, to handle anything else on my account. Hell, he might even write his own stories someday.

With love...and tolerance.

(Zezima Jordan Veliz, last few minutes of his life.)

1993-2012.

Jordan was a wonderful person. This is just another reason that fate is cruel. He already knew how to live like a true person should be. So, his time on earth was over. He has passed on to whatever lies beyond the abyss of death. I hope he is happy, I truley do. And I hope that he can continue writing wherever he is, so when I pass, I can read it. I will truley miss him, and his story, for the rest of my life.

To Nerdpony, you truley had a place on his life. I am sorry for your loss.

To Thomas, I know this must be hard on you. It is hard on all of us. We all grieve.

We loved you, and we still do love you, Jordan. Rest in Peace, and may the moon watch over your soul.

This chapter of The Martyr is dedicated to Jordan Veliz.  
...

Karthus walked aimlessly around town, thinking. He did nothing but good things since he arrived. Why were ponies, who were supposed to be accepting, be just like humans on earth? It was not right. Good things are supposed to come to people who dedicate their lives to good. Was he really supposed to wait until his death to recieve bliss? He sat down on a bench and tried to think of the last time he felt this confused, so he could tell how he pulled out of it...

Karthus charged down the hall and dived into the door, smashing it and falling through. "Sarah!" He called, getting up. When the dust settled, and he could see, he was filled with dread.

"You are to late, you annoying bastard." Leona smirked. She was a tall woman, dressed in a heavy yellow plate Armour that had sun shapes carved into it. Her broadsword was piercing Sarahs chest.

"No!" Karthus yelled. He was about to run forward when ten guards entered the rooms.

Leona snickered. Her yellow eyes flashing. "What are you going to do, Karthus? She got what was coming for her. Will you join your sister in the land of the dead?"

Karthus was filled with pure anger and hatred. His eyes glowed yellow, and he raised his arms into the air. His hands began glowing purple. A purple haze appeared over all eleven hostiles. Karthus shouted into the air, letting out alot of emotion. "Requiem!"

All eleven hostiles screamed as the haze shot into their heads, exploding.

Karthus ignored the flying blood, flesh, hair, skin, and brain. He slowly walked over to his fallen sister. He leaned down and touched her forehead. "Sarah..." He mumbled. "Why..."

*Timeforward.*

"Karthus, you must calm yourself. Channel all of your negative energy into the crystal." The monk said.

Karthus was crying as he felt his anger leave him. He opened his eyes and noticed the clear crystal had a glowing red energy in it.

"Good, good.. Now, channel your depression into the sapphire.." The monk instructed.

Karthus had trouble this time, but ended up emptying himself of his depression and despair. When he opened his eyes this time, the sapphire was glowing blue.

"Now take this mallet, and smash them." The monk said, handing him a blue and red simple mallet.

Karthus took the mallet and crushed the gems, releasing his negativity into the atmosphere.

*End of flashback.*

Karthus stood up. "I need to find a crystal before I lose myself."

(Short, I know, but another one tomorrow if I can get over myself.)


	8. Chapter 8: Updated

The Martyr: Chapter eight: Bad dreams.  
...

On the way to find a jewlery store, or a boutique store that would have some sort of jem, Karthus stopped. He thought of something the monk once said.

*Flashback*

"Karthus, you can't bottle all of your energy up and give it to gems your whole life. Sometimes, it is good to have some anger towards some people, so you know who your friends and enemys are." Monk said, taking a crystal away from him.

Karthus sighed and started to complain. "But.."

"No buts." Monk said sharply. "You will get yourself killed if you forget who your enemys are."

*End flashback*

Karthus sighed and rubbed his head with his hands. Will anything ever make sense and not be so damn confusing? He decided he just needed to relax. He would go find Twilight and ask her if he could relax on her couch for a while. He turned around and began walking in what he hoped was the right direction. ...

Karthus saw Twilight walking down a road towards him. He waved at her and walked over to her. "Hey Twilight, I need a favour."

"Sure Karthus, what is it?" Twilight asked.

"Could I come to your house with you and relax for a bit? I'm kind of stressed and I need somewhere quiet to relax."

Twilight smiled. "Sure. Come on, I'll come unlock the door for you."

Twilight opened the door and motioned for Karthus to enter.

Karthus walked into the library and collapsed on the couch with a big sigh.

Twilight said, "I'll be back later, okay?"

Karthus shrugged. "Okay." He mumbled not paying attention.

Twilight sighed, concerned. She closed the door and walked off.

Karthus quickly dozed off...

*Dream.*

Karthus ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what was chasing him, but it was big. He didn't have his Armour or weapons on him. He had no idea where they were. He turned a corner and was face to face with a giant spider. It squeeled at him and began running towards him. He turned and ran in the other direction. He jumped into a clearing where he saw Leona stabbing Sarah. Karthus was shocked. Suddenly, Sarah turned into a manticore and Leona turned into a dragon. They jumped towards him. He turned and ran the last route he could without running into anything. Karthus tripped over a stump and rolled five feet into a tree. The wind was knocked out of him. He saw two manticores, a dragon, and a giant spider all run towards him. He screamed in terror and closed his eyes. Suddenly he could hear nothing anymore. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in some.. Weird dimension that was full of colours but nothing else. There was, he thought, a Draconequus floating in the air infront of him.

The Draconequus smiled and said, "Ahh, Karthus. Enjoying your sleep?"

"What...? Who are you?" He asked, still groggy from hitting the tree.

The Draconequus laughed. "Why, my name is Discord."

"Discord... I don't know who you are, but get lost!" Karthus said.

Discord sighed. "As you wish. But I will be influencing your future actions and thoughts. Just thought it'd be kind of me to tell you."

Karthus shook his head. "No, you wont. I'm dreaming, and you are not real."

Discord chuckled. "Whatever you want to believe, naysayer."

Karthus pinched himself.

*Dream end*  
...

Karthus awoke, out of breath and sweaty. He was laying on the floor. He quickly got up and took a deep breath. So apparently crashing into the tree was just him falling off the couch. Karthus groaned as he sat back down. He sighed as the door bell rang. He got up and opened it. It was AJ. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Oh.. Hey Karthus.. Is Twilight here?" She asked, forcing a smile.

Karthus grunted and said, "No, now follow her example and don't be here either." He said, slamming the door in her face. He turned and returned to the couch. Only then did he think, 'Wow.. That was unlike me.. Could.. No, he was just a thing of my imagination..' He decided it was simply because he had a nightmare and was irratible. He layed back on the couch and closed his eyes, though this time he didn't sleep.

(If this is less than 1k words, sorry. Next chapter will be more to even it out again, promise!) 


	9. Chapter 9

The Martyr: Chapter #$%$%!$%  
Confusion and apologies.  
...

Karthus walked upstairs and to the bathroom. He washed his face with some cold water.  
He sighed and said, "I really need to find and apologize to Applejack..." Getting no response from the mirror, he sighed once again and walked downstairs and out the door. He pulled his hood over his head. He walked down the road, heading towards the farm.

"Hey Karthus, you wanna hurt somebody dontcha?" A voice asked from behind him. It sounded... Either female, or a small boy.

He whirled around and looked around... Nothing was there. He shook his head and resumed walking down the road. "That was weird..." He muttered to himself.

"What was weird? Don't you like me?" The voice asked again.

Karthus once again whirled around, yet saw nothing. "Get out of my head, PLEASE." He told the voice, once again resuming his walk.

"Awe come on Karthy, don't be like that. We can go vandalize the farm, that sounds fun!"

Karthus put his hands to his ears and picked up the pace.

"We could kidnap Apple Bloom, break Big Mac's yoke, hide Granny Smith's walker. It'd be fun!"

Karthus tried to zone out the voice. He was confused, and slightly scared. "What's happening to me..."

"Nothing's happening to ya bud! Just your old pal #$! %#$^ ^."

"MY old pal WHAT?" He asked.

The voice laughed. It suddenly sounded very demonic. Then, it was normal again. "Nothing,  
forget I said anything."

Karthus said, "Already trying to..."

"Hurtful! I like it!" The voice laughed again.

Karthus began running. He couldn't outrun the voice, though.

"Are you trying to ditch me? That's NOT nice. Good job!"

"STOP!" Karthus yelled. He ran face first into a tree. "FUCK!" He raged, holding his nose and punching the tree.

"Awe, poor baby."

"FUCK YOU!" Karthus yelled.

The voice laughed. "Awe! That's not very nice. You need to learn to calm your anger problems!"

Karthus was about to swear again, but stopped. He was going crazy, and he was close to going on a rampage. He decided to cool his jets. He wouldn't let himself be overcome by anger.  
"You aren't going to succeed..." He muttered. Luckily, the voice didn't respond. Satisfied that he was left alone, he continued on. He kept on guard the entire way. He looked around the fields but didn't see anyone. He walked up to the door and knocked.

Applejack opened the door. Her eyes where reddened from crying. "What do you want?" She asked.

Karthus instantly felt bad, all anger dissipating. "Oh AJ, I'm sorry. I had a nightmare and I just wasn't myself. The past while I've been... Well, not myself. I understand you don't really like me, and I want to make you like me, I don't want to make an enemy of you."

Applejack stared at him for a long while, then said, "Apology accepted."

Karthus smiled. "Thanks AJ. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. And if I be an ass to you, don't take anything by it."

Applejack said, "Alright... I wont." She sighed and flicked her mane from her eyes. "Could you carry that bucket over there, and put it near the fence on your way out?"

Karthus nodded. "Yes, of course. I'll do that right away." He smiled at her. "Bye AJ." Then turned and walked off. He hefted the bucket up, then set it down by the gate on his way out.  
He started the long treck back to the library.

"You apologized and helped her? You didn't spit in her face or ANYTHING? I'm disappointed in you."

Karthus looked around. He saw nothing, just the tree's waving in the wind, and the grass flowing ever so slightly. He put his hands to his ears again, and walked, zoning the voice out...

(A/N: No, I'm sorry to say I'm not back yet. Sorry! But I was bored and needed something to do before I went to bed and back to hell called High School! I didn't realize how short this way till after I uploaded it! I'll submit a 2k word chapter when I'm back to make up for it!)


End file.
